Meant to Be
by Longing for Oblivion
Summary: After losing Claire Mac had thought he could never love another woman, however, after spending a night with Peyton he starts thinking that maybe he was wrong... (chapter 1 rewritten!)


_**Discs.:**__ I don't own anything you recognize from "CSI: NY"!  
__**Summary:**__ After losing Claire Mac had thought he could never love another woman, however, after spending a night with Peyton he slowly starts thinking that maybe he was wrong...  
__**Pairing:**__ Mac/Peyton, mentions Mac/Claire  
__**Genres:**__ Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst  
__**Spoilers:**__ Season two finale "Charge of this Post" and season 3, maybe also some episodes from season four onward  
__**Warning:**__ Contains sexual content!  
__**A/N:**__ Well, this story is gonna focus on how Mac and Peyton's relationship started, on their thoughts/fears/etc and on what happened beside what we saw on the show - or well, at least what I imagine happened/could've happened. Was first planned as a simple one-shot, but I eventually decided to make it a multi-chapter story. Anyways, I recently reread this and decided to change this chapter some more... Hope you're gonna like it, have fun reading!_

* * *

**Meant to Be**

_1. Surprises_

After processing evidence and looking through files for hours Mac couldn't help feeling the need for some coffee. He had already almost reached the break-room when he changed his mind and decided to head to a diner instead, feeling like he could use the fresh air, so he changed course and went to the elevator.

Stepping out of the building Mac released an exhausted sigh. Besides the fact that they had quite a lot of work to do throughout the past couple of days, it was still bothering him that Flack had almost died.

Sure, he knew that Flack was already feeling better by now, but nonetheless the memory of that day kept haunting him - leading to him being more and more exhausted. Reflecting on the past three days he came to the conclusion that the rather frustrating case he was currently working on was certainly not doing anything to lighten his mood.

Letting out another heavy sigh Mac walked down the sidewalk, getting quickly lost in his thoughts. However, only a moment later some kind of noise brought his mind back to reality and he released a sigh.

As he neared the intersection ahead of him his eyes focused on a dark-haired woman walking a few steps in front of him. He wasn't quite sure why she caught his attention, considering that there were numerous other people on the sidewalk, but despite the fact that she had her back to him he couldn't shake the feeling that something about her seemed familiar to him.

By now the woman had reached the curb and after a short glance at the traffic she moved to cross the street. Just a second or two later the question where he had seen her before faded from Mac's mind when he noticed a car speeding toward her.

Realizing that she wasn't aware of the danger he got a hold of her and pulled her away from the street, only split seconds before the car could hit her.

As the car sped passed her the woman gasped, letting the papercup she had been holding drop.

Only a moment later the car had disappeared around a corner and Mac asked,

"You're okay?"

At his question she lifted her head and turned to look at him. As he saw her face Mac froze momentarily.

"Peyton..." He muttered surprised.

"Hey Mac." Peyton mumbled, a weak smile on her lips.

Stepping slightly back from her Mac looked her up and down, checking her for any obvious injuries, being worried about her despite the fact that the car had missed her, and repeated,

"Are you okay?"

A thoughtful expression appeared for a few seconds on her face, eventually she nodded slowly and replied,

"Yeah, a bit shaken, but otherwise I'm okay, thanks to you." She looked at him,

"If you hadn't gotten a hold of me and pulled me away..." She trailed off, biting her lip.

Letting go of her Mac smiled slightly and told her,

"It wasn't a big deal, Peyton. I'm just glad you're okay." He paused for a moment then he asked,

"Do you have time to have a cup of coffee?"

At that a soft smile appeared on her face and she replied,

"Actually, I do have some time."

Hearing that Mac's smile widened a little.

_That evening at the lab, around 8:30 PM:_

Mac had just finished the last piece of his paperwork and started getting ready to leave when he heard a soft knock at his open office-door. Looking up and seeing who it was a surprised expression appeared on his face and he asked,

"Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"Well, like I mentioned I'm going to return to the ME's Office in two weeks and there were still some things that needed to be organized." Peyton replied with a smile and stepped into his office,

"And I ... I wanted to thank you for earlier..."

Hearing that Mac smiled and assured her,

"You don't have to thank me, Peyton. Really, you're more than welcome."

Noting his orderly desk and that he had his briefcase in one of his hands she stated,

"Seems like I almost missed you."

Mac's smile widened slightly and nodding he said,

"I guess so, a minute or two later I would've been gone."

While talking Mac approached Peyton. When he had reached her they shared a smile and a moment later they stepped out of his office and headed to the elevator.

When she and Mac stepped out of the building a moment later and knowing that they were about to part ways now Peyton broke the comfortable silence,

"Hey Mac... Did you already eat?"

"No, not yet, why?" Mac smiled and gave her a questioning glance.

"How about having dinner together then?" Peyton suggested with a smile, blushing slightly. Suddenly being quite nervous she avoided his gaze as she added,

"We could catch up a bit. And well, I owe you, you know, for earlier..."

Mac frowned at that and stated,

"Peyton... You don't owe me anything." He paused for a moment then he added with a slight smile,

"But dinner and catching up sounds good."

Hearing that she smiled and released a breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding.

Noticing how Peyton relaxed Mac's smile widened and he asked,

"Does Asian sound good to you?"

"Very..."

"Well, then let's go." With that he started leading her to his car.

_At Peyton's apartment, around 10:47 PM:_

After dinner he had suggested to grab a drink together, somehow being not willing to already part from her, though he refused admitting to himself the reason for that reluctance. However, he couldn't deny that being around her felt good, considering that her company made him forget his troubles for a while.

The ride from the bar had passed in perfect, yet comfortable silence and now that he stopped his car in front of the apartment-building where she lived and turned off the engine Mac simply observed Peyton for a moment. Ever since they had left the bar she had been lost in her thoughts and he couldn't help wondering what was on her mind.

Feeling his eyes on her Peyton snapped out of her thoughts and turning to look at him she said softly,

"Thanks."

Mac smiled and replied,

"You're welcome."

Unbuckling eventually the seatbelt she stated,

"It was great to have the chance to catch up before we're both too busy with work."

"Yeah, it was." He agreed, his smile widening slightly.

They fell silent once more, just looking at each other for a long moment. After a while Peyton broke eye contact, glancing briefly out the windshield, before looking back at him and asking,

"Would you like to come in and have a cup of coffee?"

Mac thought for a moment, eventually he gave a nod and told her,

"Yes, I'd like to."

They shared a smile, then Peyton opened the car door on her side and got out, while Mac undid his seatbelt, before getting out of the car as well. Waiting on the sidewalk Peyton watched as Mac got out of the car and closed the door before locking the car and walking around it toward her. When he had reached her Peyton smiled slightly, then turned and led the way to the front-door of the apartment building.

Once they had reached the door Peyton unlocked it and they went inside, making their way up to her apartment in comfortable silence. After entering the apartment a few short minutes later Peyton led him to the living-room.

As they reached the living-room Peyton stopped and motioning to the couch she said,

"Have a seat." She smiled, then asked,

"You drink your coffee black, right?" She remembered that he had taken his coffee black when they had coffee earlier that day, but wanted to make sure.

"Yes, black." Mac replied with a slight nod and a smile.

Returning the smile Peyton nodded, before turning and heading to the kitchen to make the coffee. Meanwhile Mac took a seat on the couch. Once he had sat down he took a look around him, studying his surroundings.

_Some time later:_

While drinking their coffee they had continued their earlier conversation and soon they had lost all track of time. Even after they had already finished their coffee they kept talking for another while before realizing how late it had gotten. Eventually getting aware of the time they exchanged a look. A moment later they both got up and headed to the door.

When they had reached the door they paused.

"Thanks for dinner." Peyton said eventually, smiling at him.

At that Mac smiled as well and replied,

"Thanks for the coffee."

They shared another smile and a long glance. A moment later Peyton stepped closer and without thinking she leaned up and kissed him softly. After a few seconds of surprise Mac kissed her gently back, lifting his right hand to her face, while Peyton rested her hands at the back of his neck.

When they broke the kiss after a very long moment they locked eyes and Mac let his fingers brush over her cheek. For a few seconds Peyton just looked at him, studying his expression for any sign that he might already regret kissing her. Not finding any she kissed him once more, this time more passionate.

As he felt how her lips parted and she ran the tip of her tongue over his lower lip, seeking access to his mouth, Mac couldn't help closing his eyes and after another moment of hesitation he gave in, causing Peyton to smile against his lips as he parted them and let her tongue pass.

Winding his right hand into her hair Mac placed his left hand on her hip and drew her closer, deepening the kiss.

Breaking away as the need for oxygen became too urgent as to be ignored any longer they locked eyes and shared a smile. Peyton studied his face for a moment then she moved her hands to his collar, slowly starting to undo the buttons of his shirt, her eyes never leaving his.

It didn't take long before she had removed his shirt, discarding it on the floor she claimed his lips in a hungry kiss and started leading him to her bedroom.

Entering the room they stopped after a few steps and Peyton let her hands slip beneath his t-shirt letting them roam over his chest and he simply closed his eyes for a while, just enjoying her touch, before he reached for her top, pushing it up, causing Peyton to pause.

Peyton felt a shiver running down her spine as his fingertips brushed against her skin as Mac pulled her top up. A moment later a soft moan escaped her mouth and her eyes flew momentarily shut as he dropped her top and kissed the side of her neck, nibbling softly on her skin.

Still teasing her skin, letting his lips wander over her throat and collar-bones, Mac undid the button and zipper of her jeans. When he had pulled them off he drew her as close as possible and they shared a passionate kiss, while Peyton reached for his t-shirt and pushing the fabric slightly up she let her hands wander over his skin. A moment later she pulled his t-shirt off, dropping the piece of clothing to the ground before lifting her hands again. She then rested her hands at the back of his neck, drawing him closer, before letting her hands wander slowly over his chest.

Feeling her hands roam over his chest again he couldn't deny that the feeling of her fingertips brushing over his skin made him crave for more, that it caused such a strong desire to rise inside of him - a desire he hadn't felt in what seemed to him like an eternity. However, despite the fact that this incredibly intense yearning was starting to slowly overwhelm him there was still a part of him which remained reluctant to give in. There was a voice in his head telling him that he shouldn't do this, that it was wrong and the more he wanted to give in the louder it was getting, repeating over and over again countless reasons for why he shouldn't give in, why he should leave...

As Peyton's hands started to slowly wander lower and lower he couldn't help tensing up, avoiding her gaze.

"Mac? You're okay?" Peyton asked slightly worried, pulling back to look at him.

For a few seconds Mac hesitated to reply then he said,

"Yeah, Peyton, I'm okay. It's just ..." He paused, unsure of how to tell her what was bothering him, however, eventually he went on,

"It's just that ever since Claire ..." Mac trailed off and looked back at her.

Peyton smiled softly and told him, an understanding expression on her face,

"It's okay, Mac. You don't have to explain."

She stepped closer again and lifted her right hand to his face, letting her fingertips brush over his cheek, causing his eyes to fly shut. A few seconds later she leaned up and kissed him softly, almost expecting him to tense up again, but instead he put his left arm around her waist while reaching with his right hand for her face.

When they broke the kiss they shared a smile. A moment later she got a hold of his hands and led him to her bed. Stopping in front of it Peyton rested her hands at the back of Mac's neck and drew him closer, kissing him gently.

Mac closed his eyes as they kissed. Despite how tender the kiss was he could still feel the passion and lust, but also the longing in it. After a little while Peyton removed her hands from the back of his neck and ran her fingers softly over his shoulders, before letting them wander over his chest in a gentle caress.

Slowly their kisses became more passionate again and Mac wrapped his left arm around her waist, while resting his right hand at the back of her head, his fingers winding slightly into her hair, and drew Peyton closer. As he did so Peyton rested her hands on his upper chest just below his shoulders and leaned into the kiss. A moment later Peyton moaned softly as Mac abandoned her lips and brushed a few kisses against the side of her throat. Looking at Peyton and locking eyes with her Mac reached for the clasp of her bra and after unclasping it he took it off, letting the piece of clothing drop.

Mac reached with his right hand for her face, caressing her cheek, winding the left into her hair, and claimed Peyton's lips in a passionate kiss, before he kissed the side of her throat while letting his hands slide slowly down to her hips.

Peyton's eyes flew shut and she leaned her head back as Mac started to let his lips brush over her skin.

Pulling her panties off Mac kissed her hungrily on the lips, while wrapping his arms around her slender body.

When they broke the kiss they shared a smile. Mac lifted his left hand to her face, caressing softly her cheek before leaning down and kissing her once more. Kissing him back Peyton rested her hands at the back of his neck, drawing him closer. After a moment Peyton removed her hands from his neck and let them slowly wander down his chest. When she had reached the button of his pants she undid it along with the zipper and pulled them off. A moment later she also pulled off his briefs before sitting down on the bed.

Stepping closer Mac leaned down and gently kissed Peyton, causing her to close her eyes. As he pulled away she opened her eyes and for a while she simply looked up at him, before she lifted her arms and got a hold of his hands. Drawing him closer she kissed him, before sharing a smile with him as he joined her on the bed.

For a while Mac simply looked at her, letting his eyes wander over her body, before leaning down and claiming her lips in a hungry kiss.

After a moment he let his lips begin to wander over her throat, her collar-bones, making slowly his way down to her belly. Meanwhile he let his fingertips brush softly over her skin, drawing random patterns all over her body. As his lips had reached her stomach he let them linger for a while, brushing featherlike kisses over the skin around her navel, before his lips continued down her body.

Peyton's eyes flew shut again, the featherlike touch of his fingertips and those soft lingering kisses being enough to make her entire body tremble, setting every fiber of her being on fire.

Returning his lips to hers Mac couldn't help but smile as Peyton drew him closer, deepening their kiss. Pulling back for a few seconds, Mac gave her a questioning glance, causing her to smile.

When he entered her a moment later and kissed her Peyton moaned, her eyes flying shut. As their kiss became more and more passionate Mac started to thrust into her, slowly increasing the pace.

After a moment Mac kissed the side of her neck. Leaning her head back she allowed him better access and he began trailing kisses over her throat, nibbling softly at her skin.

Looking after a while at Peyton he could tell by the expression in her eyes that she was close, just like he himself was. Only a moment later he felt her tightening around him as another strong thrust sent her over the edge.

She cried his name as she came, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her lustful moans were his undoing and he exclaimed her name.

As Mac lay down beside her a moment later Peyton simply stared for a while at the ceiling, before closing her eyes and starting to wonder if this had been such a good idea.

Sure, she had wanted this and she knew so had Mac, but she was also aware of the fact that that didn't necessarily mean he won't regret what had happened between them, let alone that it could be more than this one night. After all, they would soon start working together again and she knew that Mac prefered keeping his private-life separated from work...

When Mac shifted next to her Peyton bit her lower lip, assuming that he was getting up to leave.

Propping himself on his left elbow Mac looked down at Peyton, simply studying her features. Noticing the thoughtful expression on her face he frowned, but remained quiet for the time being, not wanting to disturb her in her thoughts. After some time he lifted his right hand and started caressing tenderly her face, letting his fingertips wander slowly from her cheek to her right arm.

Feeling Mac brushing his fingertips over her arm Peyton started to relax, but she chose to keep her eyes closed, just wanting to enjoy the moment - his featherlike touch. Eventually opening her eyes she looked at him.

Another moment passed in perfect silence then he asked,

"You're okay?"

At that she smiled and replied,

"Yeah, I was just thinking..."

Nodding in understanding he reached for her face again and tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear he wanted to know,

"You're nervous about returning to the ME's Office?"

Shaking slowly her head no Peyton stated,

"Maybe a bit. But for the most part I'm actually looking forward to it. I missed working in the field the past few years, after all, I didn't go through eight years of training and moved to the other side of the Atlantic Ocean just to teach."

"Then why did you leave?" Mac asked, giving her a questioning glance.

Peyton remained silent for a while, then she sat slightly up and muttered,

"I left because of you..."

For a moment Mac just looked surprised at her, before he inquired,

"You left because of me?" He frowned, then added,

"Why?"

After a moment of studying his face she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper,

"Because I'd fallen in love with you..." She trailed off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mac asked.

Peyton swallowed hard then she stated quietly,

"You were married..." She paused, then, letting her head hang, she added,

"And I didn't want things to become awkward, after all, I knew you loved Claire, that you could never do something that would hurt her. So I tried to push my feelings for you aside, to ignore the way the sound of your voice, a simple look of you made me feel. But it just got too hard to be around you, to see you all the time - knowing perfectly well that those feelings weren't mutual. I just couldn't take it anymore, so when I got the offer to teach at Columbia I took it..." Trailing off she bit her lower lip, still refusing to look at Mac, not wanting him to see that she was about to cry.

Sitting fully up Mac lifted his right hand to Peyton's face, cupping her chin and brushing his thumb softly over her skin he made her look back at him. Seeing her tears break free he wrapped his left arm around her and drew her closer.

"I thought after all this time I would be over it ... but I just..." The rest of the sentence got lost between her sobs.

Putting his right arm around her as well he began stroking softly her back, whispering soothing words to her.

When she had calmed down a bit Mac pulled slightly back to look at her. Wiping the wet traces of her tears from her cheeks he said,

"It's okay, Peyton." He paused and kissed her tenderly onto her forehead, then he suggested,

"How about getting some sleep now?" They locked eyes and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Peyton thought for a few seconds before a tiny smile appeared on her face and told him,

"Sounds good to me."

Mac smiled and let go off her before lying back. A few seconds later Peyton rested her head on his chest and as he wrapped his left arm around her waist she snuggled closer.

_Tbc_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! I already started working on the next chapter, but I don't know when I will be able to finish and post it! Anyways, please take the time to review!_


End file.
